1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-saving device for a toilet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device has been proposed to save water when using a toilet. The device comprises a sink defined in the tank lid. An output tube has a lower end communicated with an inlet tube in the tank and an upper end with a spout for outputting water. Thus, the user may wash his or her hands in the sink with the water from the spout. A drainage hole is defined in a bottom of the sink for draining used water into the tank for flushing the toilet. However, no plug is provided for plugging the drainage hole such that the water from the spout is drained into the tank immediately. The use of water is not so effective. In addition, the sound of drainage of the water from the sink into the tank via the drainage hole is relatively loud, which would sound even louder when using the toilet in the night.
An object of the present invention is to provide a water-saving device for a toilet, wherein water is effectively used before it is drained into the tank of the toilet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water-saving device for a toilet, wherein drainage of water in the sink into the tank of the toilet is almost silent.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a water-saving device for a toilet, wherein water can be outputted via a spout without flushing the toilet.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a water-saving device for a toilet comprises:
a tank defining a chamber therein, a wall defining the chamber having an outlet for draining water in the chamber of the tank out of the tank;
an inlet tube having an end communicated with a water source;
a tank lid mounted on top of the tank, a sink being formed on the tank lid and comprising a hole-communicated with the chamber of the tank;
an output tube having a first end communicated with the inlet tube and a second end for supplying water into the sink;
an outlet cover mounted to the tank for covering the outlet, the outlet cover being movable between a flushing position in which the outlet of the tank is not covered by the outlet cover to thereby allow drainage of water in the chamber via the outlet and a non-flushing position wherein the outlet of the tank is covered by the outlet cover; and
a guide tube comprising an upper end communicated with the hole of the sink and a lower end immersed in water in the chamber of the tank.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a water-saving device for a toilet comprises:
a tank defining a chamber therein, a wall defining the chamber having an outlet for draining water in the chamber of the tank out of the tank,
an inlet tube having a first end communicated with a water source and a second end;
a tank lid mounted on top of the tank, a sink being formed on the tank lid and comprising a hole communicated with the chamber of the tank;
an outlet cover mounted to the tank for covering the outlet, the outlet cover being movable between a flushing position in which the outlet of the tank is not covered by the outlet cover to thereby allow drainage of water in the chamber via the outlet and a non-flushing position wherein the outlet of the tank is covered by the outlet cover;
a valve mounted on the second end of the inlet tube;
a filling tube having a first end communicated with the second end of the inlet tube and a second end, the filling tube further having at least one transverse hole;
an output tube having a first end communicated with the second end of the filling tube and a second end for supplying water into the sink;
a float arm having a first end pivotally and thus operably connected to the valve and a second end;
a float attached to the second end of the float arm, the float being operably connected to the plug;
wherein when the water in the chamber of the tank is at a high level ready for flushing, the valve is closed to prevent water in the inlet tube from entering the filling tube and the outlet cover is in the non-flushing position;
wherein when the water in the chamber of the tank is lowered to a predetermined level after flushing, the valve is opened to allow the water in the inlet tube to enter the filling tube, a portion of the water from the filling tube entering the chamber of the tank via said at least one transverse hole, a remaining portion of the water from the filling tube entering the sink via the second end of the filling tube and the outlet tube, the plug being moved to a position preventing drainage of water in the sink via the hole.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, a water-saving device for a toilet comprises:
a tank defining a chamber therein, a wall defining the chamber having an outlet for draining water in the chamber of the tank out of the tank;
an inlet tube having a first end communicated with a water source and a second end;
a tank lid mounted on top of the tank, a sink being formed on the tank lid and comprising a hole communicated with the chamber of the tank;
an outlet cover mounted to the tank for covering the outlet, the outlet cover being movable between a flushing position in which the outlet of the tank is not covered by the outlet cover to thereby allow drainage of water in the chamber via the outlet and a non-flushing position wherein the outlet of the tank is covered by the outlet cover;
a valve mounted on the second end of the inlet tube;
a filling tube having a first end communicated with the second end of the inlet tube and a second end, the filling tube further having at least one transverse hole;
an output tube having a first end communicated with the second end of the filling tube and a second end for supplying water into the sink;
a float arm having a first end pivotally and thus operably connected to the valve and a second end;
a float attached to the second end of the float arm;
a guide tube comprising a first section having an upper end communicated with the hole of the sink, an intermediate portion, and a lower end, the guide tube further comprising a second section having an upper end communicated with the intermediate portion of the first section and a lower end immersed in water in the chamber of the tank, the lower end of the guide tube being arranged to prevent drainage of water from the hole of the sink into the chamber of the tank via the lower end of the first section of the guide tube; and
a valve stem slidably received in the first section, the valve stem having an upper end securely engaged with the plug and a lower end extending beyond the lower end of the first section for operable connection with the float;
wherein when the water in the chamber of the tank is at a high level ready for flushing, the valve is closed to prevent water in the inlet tube from entering the filling tube and the outlet cover is in the non-flushing position;
wherein when the water in the chamber of the tank is lowered to a predetermined level after flushing, the valve is opened to allow the water in the inlet tube to enter the filling tube, a portion of the water from the filling tube entering the chamber of the tank via said at least one transverse hole, a remaining portion of the water from the filling tube entering the sink via the second end of the filling tube and the outlet tube, the plug is moved to a position plugging the hole in the sink and thus preventing drainage of water in the sink via the hole; and
wherein when the water in the tank reaches a level between the high level and the predetermined level, the valve stem is moved by the float to a position allowing drainage of the water in the sink via the hole of the sink, the first section of the guide tube, and the second section of the guide tube.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the invention, a water-saving device for a toilet comprises:
a tank defining a chamber therein, a wall defining the chamber having an outlet for draining water in the chamber of the tank out of the tank;
an inlet tube having a first end communicated with a water source and a second end;
a tank lid mounted on top of the tank, a sink being formed on the tank lid and comprising a hole communicated with the chamber of the tank;
an outlet cover mounted to the tank for covering the outlet, the outlet cover being movable between a flushing position in which the outlet of the tank is not covered by the outlet cover to thereby allow drainage of water in the chamber via the outlet and a non-flushing position wherein the outlet of the tank is covered by the outlet cover;
a valve mounted on the second end of the inlet tube;
a filling tube having a first end communicated with the second end of the inlet tube and a second end, the filling tube further having at least one transverse hole;
an output tube having a first end having a first inlet port and a second inlet port and a second end for supplying water into the sink, the second inlet port of the output tube being communicated with the second end of the filling tube;
a float arm having a first end pivotally and thus operably connected to the valve and a second end;
a bypass tube having a first end communicated with the inlet tube and a second end communicated with the first inlet port of the output tube;
a water handle mounted to the first end of the output tube for controlling opening and closing of the first inlet port;
a float attached to the second end of the float arm;
a guide tube comprising a first section having an upper end communicated with the hole of the sink, an intermediate portion, and a lower end, the guide tube further comprising a second section having an upper end communicated with the intermediate portion of the first section and a lower end immersed in water in the chamber of the tank, the lower end of the guide tube being arranged to prevent drainage of water from the hole of the sink into the chamber of the tank via the lower end of the first section of the guide tube; and
a valve stem slidably received in the first section, the valve stem having an upper end securely engaged with the plug and a lower end extending beyond the lower end of the first section for operable connection with the float;
wherein when the water handle is in a closed position and when the water in the chamber of the tank is at a high level ready for flushing, the valve is closed to prevent water in the inlet tube from entering the filling tube and the outlet cover is in the non-flushing position, and wherein when the water handle is in an open position, water is outputted via the inlet tube, the bypass tube, and the output tube;
wherein when the water handle is in a closed position and when the water in the chamber of the tank is lowered to a predetermined level after flushing, the valve is opened to allow the water in the inlet tube to enter the filling tube, a portion of the water from the filling tube entering the chamber of the tank via said at least one transverse hole, a remaining portion of the water from the filling tube entering the sink via the second end of the filling tube and the outlet tube, the plug is moved to a position plugging the hole in the sink and thus preventing drainage of water in the sink via the hole;
wherein when the water handle is in a closed position and when the water in the tank reaches a level between the high level and the predetermined level, the valve stem is moved by the float to a position allowing drainage of the water in the sink via the hole of the sink, the first section of the guide tube, and the second section of the guide tube.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.